


Darker shade of Yellow

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Hunk Month 2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, HunkMonth2K19, but they are light(in my opinion lol), he miss Yellow, hunk reflecting, mention of spoilers, romelle being there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: It felt like he had found something that had been missing without him knowing, but the bond weakened as the days passed.





	Darker shade of Yellow

The moon slowly crept behind the dark clouds. The temperature had dropped when the sun sank behind the horizon and the stars started to become clearer. Hunk was wearing his most coziest hoodie he found.

 

Hunk let out another sigh as he gazed at the sky. It was one of those night Hunk walked out to his balcony and reflected about everything.

 

Ten years had pass since the fight against the Galra Empire ended. Hunk had waited for the last day of the battle to come and when it finally did… it was one of Hunk´s saddest day. It was supposed to be a day of happiness and victory, but it turned out to be a bitter victory.

 

The Voltron Coalition had won the fight. Everyone in Hunk´s team had found their respective roles. The team may been spread around the galaxy, but they still kept in touch with each other and meet up couple of times.

 

Hunk loved to meet his teammates again, not only because he missed them but also because it felt like the old days when the team floated around the galaxy and fought against the Galra.  He deeply missed those days... and he especially missed his lion.

 

Yellow was definitely the best thing that came out of the war against the Galra. He had never thought he would find another being that he got _so deeply_ connected with.

 

He chuckled at the memory when he first found the yellow lion. He amazed at the sight and when he touched at yellow´s barrier, it felt like a bond between them formed immediately. It felt like he had found something that had been missing without him knowing, but the bond weakened as the days passed. One year after the war finished and the team meet up together, the lions had disappeared into the galaxy. None of the paladins knew where they went off, but they all understood through the bond between the lions. It was time for the lions to leave and since that day, the bond between the paladins and the lions weakened.

 

As the days passed, Hunk felt like the hole in his heart grew and became darker.

 

Hunk thought it was silly to think like this, but the yellow lion was his soulmate and he would do anything to touch his lion again.

 

“Babe…” A soft voice startled Hunk out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Romelle, who sneaked an arm around Hunk´s and pressed her body against his back. He immediately melted against her. “You okay?”

 

Hunk laid his hand over Romelle´s small hand. “Yeah, just thinking.” A hum was heard behind his back. Hunk felt a soft kiss against his neck which sent goosebumps through his body.  “Come back to bed baby, it is cold.” She softly whispered against his neck.

 

“Just a little more, honey.” It wasn’t the first time Romelle had woken up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. She had gotten used to it pretty fast. She usually laid half-asleep in the bed until Hunk came back from the cold. Other times she stood outside on the balcony with him. Hunk had told her several times to go in, but she could be stubborn sometimes.

 

“What is eating you up this time?” As time went, Romelle had learned earth customs and sayings. She loved to use them sometimes and it made her cocky.

 

“Yellow.”

 

Hunk didn’t need to elaborate, Romelle knew his lion was just as important as his family and friends. She could only stroke his hand in comfort. 

 

The moon was now shining bright along with the stars on the dark sky without any clouds in the way.

 

If Hunk held Romelle´s hand tighter, she didn’t say anything. She led her husband back to the bed, showered him with kissed and love. She knew she couldn’t fill the empty hole in his heart, but she could make the pain easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is part of Hunk Month 2k19. I am following the calendar prompt made by HunkMonth2k19 ( https://hunkmonth2k19.tumblr.com/post/179090021868/its-here-many-thanks-to-arwenride-for-the )  
>    
> I hope you like it! Remember to check out the user HunkMonth2k19 on Tumblr if you want to be a part of the fan work event.


End file.
